The Marauders In Charge: Year 1
by Fearless
Summary: hhmmm...quite interesting. Sirius still hates monkeys. Chapter two the plot. Enter Peter Pettigrew (boo!!) Rand R
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: So yeah another MWPP in the works. I don't know where this one is going, but hang with me. It might be a little bit boring, I thought it was a little funny. I know this first chapter is boring, but it's like an intro right. Well flame review whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, you know the deal, I don't own anyone, unless I make them up as I go along. You know the deal right??  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Who could have known that one short girl with blazing red hair and emerald green eyes, which right now were accidentally purple, could be so important? If that one girl hadn't have been in the exact right place at the exact right time, the world would never have been saved-from the wrath of Sirius. "Argh!!!!!" screamed Sirius as he ran around the village with his wand raised above his head. "I'm going to get that monkey and this stupid village!!" Sirius was in a complete rage, and he didn't even notice the small girl running quickly behind him pounce and tackle him. "What are you doing Lily? I was going to get that monkey once and for all."  
  
Lily looked at him and laughed. "And then do what? Run away as the entire village chases you? You know how much that little rascal means to the village!" Sirius sat and pouted. That stupid puppy look that Lily couldn't even begin to stand crept across his face.  
  
"But it's just not fair! How come he can go around eating bananas, throwing their peels around and waiting for cute, innocent, unsuspecting people to come and slip across them?" Sirius exclaimed. "How come I can't do that? Every time I throw bananas people just get bloody pissed at me!" He sat there pouting a little bit more. After about five minutes of sitting in the middle of the road, a great blur went zooming past. Then about two more great blurs came rushing past too then immediately stopped.  
  
"Sirius, what in bloody hell are you doing??" said one used-to-be blur boy. The blurs, which had now stopped turned out to be two hansom young men. One had sandy, light brown hair and gray-blue eyes. He was well defined underneath the long blue robes he wore. He was sitting on a broom that had its twigs cut neat and with the glistening name Cleansweep 6 in gold on the handle. The second hansom boy had the hair of a raven and blue eyes to match it. He was grinning broadly as he looked at the boy sitting in the middle of the road with a girl with bright red hair tapping her foot impatiently next to him.  
  
"Hey Sirius, hey Lily." Said the boy with the dark hair.  
  
"Oh hey James, Sirius here is pouting because he tripped on a banana peel the monkey threw at him. I wouldn't let him go kill the monkey and now he's angry." Lily explained to James and Remus as Sirius stood up wiped off his clothes and flung the banana peel next to him as far as he could throw.  
  
"Stupid banana, stupid monkey, stupid village.why a monkey, why couldn't it be a normal non-banana-flinging pet? Why does our village have to be so strange?" Sirius yelled exasperatedly. "I don't even get why the monkey is so special. I mean when it dies, another monkey is going to replace it right? So why is the monkey so special?" Sirius was on another one of his rants about the monkey. He always did this when the monkey threw things at him. The other three always had to explain the importance of the monkey. (A monkey had saved the village founder's baby and it had been revered ever since.)  
  
The village was one of the only almost all wizarding settlements in the United Kingdom. The people who weren't wizards or witches liked the idea of magic and were quite friendly. This was good because then the wizards didn't have to hide their magic and the kids could practice quidditch and spells. The village was called all sixes and sevens by outsiders who just thought the village was crazy. The people who lived in it were nice until it came to someone hurting the monkey.  
  
So not only did Lily save the village from Sirius, but she saved Sirius from the wrath of the village, had he succeed in his plot to kill the monkey.  
  
"Why don't you get up now Sirius?" said another voice from behind the circle of eleven year olds. They looked up to see Romulus, Remus' older brother, standing behind them holding a broom in his hand as well. He had been the first blur to go by. Wearing quidditch robes of deep crimson red, he continued. "There is a family of muggles coming to visit the Manstons for the next two days, so we need to get muggle-ified." Romulus was going to be a 6th year at Hogwarts this next term. Although he was waiting for his letter (as were the four young ones) to say he was a prefect, it was a complete shoe in for him. He always got top marks in his classes, but he was still really cool.  
  
"Are you serious Romulus? That sucks no quidditch for a couple days." Said Sirius as he began to pout even more.  
  
"Yeah, that's true, but think of the tricks we can play on the new muggles. I think the Manstons don't really want them to visit. So we can do them a favor so they will never want to come back." Romulus said this with a grin. He may get top marks but he was always a prankster at heart. The only reason he tried to do well in Hogwarts was for his mum, who told him that she would wallop him with her broom if he didn't. Everyone had a grin on their face as he said this. Well everyone except Remus.  
  
"What's wrong Remus?" said Lily softly, as she was next to him.  
  
"I won't be able to join in the fun, full moon starts tonight." Remus said gloomily. He always missed out on all the fun. Lily knew Remus was a werewolf, but no one else did. (well except Remus's family) He added louder so everyone else could hear, "I don't feel very good you guys, I think I'm going to go home."  
  
The two younger boys looked at Remus with deep concern. Remus was always sick. They hoped it wasn't anything life threatening. They watched as Remus's outlined form walk away into the horizon, and turned to start plotting their pranks for tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Yeah, like I said boring. Well you should review and tell me just how boring it was. Lol, you know. It was hard work writing this. I have bats in my attic and I had to duck every five seconds to let them miss hitting my head. Stupid bats. No me gusta! Well see ya later. ~Fearless 


	2. Peter Pettigrew stage left

Author's Note: WOW!! I feel so loved right now. I sign on after having a bad day and poof I get a fanfiction review. And I was on the favorite stories list. Thanks girl who lives in Minnesota who knows where Sauk City, Wisconsin is. It's a small town. Crazy. Sorry I haven't wrote, I had gymnastics competitions week after week and my dad isn't very fond of me writing magic stuff. Stupid dad stupid gymnastics stupid bats!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, its all prolly not mine, if it is you know it. Better write this let the Nazis of disclaimers come after me.  
  
Chapter DOS!! DEAUX (spell?)!!! TWO!!  
  
To anyone who didn't live inside the village of which the soon to be marauders lived, the circle of boys and one girl would have been very suspicious. Very suspicious indeed. All of the four teenagers/pre-teens were carrying teacups, candy, keys and books. A very odd assortment of things for anyone to be carrying, especially teens/preteens. Crazy as it was the people of the village paid no attention to them, for two reasons. One, this was a perfectly normal thing for these teens/preteens to be doing and two, they were all watching the monkey in awe as it threw banana peels all over the place.  
  
"Stupid Monkey, I hate that stupid monkey. It is very very very extremely.."  
  
"Very very very extremely what Sirius?" asked Romulus, already knowing the answer. His inner eye must be extremely good and well taught.  
  
"STUPID!!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. He said 'stupid' so loudly that the entire village looked at him like he was quite insane. The four youngens thought they distinctly heard mumbles of "mad blinking mad the lot of them." but decided not to say anything as they were afraid of another Sirius outburst.  
  
The foursome picked up their assortment of goodies, which had been dropped because of Sirius's outburst and continued noisily on their way to the Manstons' house. As they crept into the yard, they heard the distinctive sound of an automobile. It was traveling quite fast and the four knew it was not anyone in the towns.  
  
"This must be their guest." Lily said quietly. Apparently she had an excellently trained inner-eye. Trelawney must have so good back in the old days as to be able to teach students who haven't even been to school yet.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Manston, we have come to greet your guests with you. Please open your door." After James spoke, the door opened slightly, but when the eyeball poking around the corner saw James, Lily, Romulus and Sirius, it opened all the way.  
  
"Oh good, I was beginning to think we were going to have to deal with these people by ourselves. We don't want them to come back either they are a bunch of Hooligans. My, my, is poor Remus ill again?" The speaker was a plump women with auburn hair. This women was apparently Mrs. Manston. (A/N: I have a good inner eye as well!) "Oh no! Here they come, get in the house quickly and set everything up. We'll stall them for 5 minutes."  
  
During the five minutes the marauders made tea, set up the biting teacups, hid the shrinking keys so they could reach them to put them in the visiting peoples bag, and made the books they had brought look very interesting, when in fact when you start reading them, you can't stop until you have read every single word. All of the books were extremely large with very tiny print. After 5 minutes had past, the marauders took their predestined places in the scene. Mr. And Mrs. Manston came back in with three people. Some very round looking adults and a plump boy with a round face and blonde hair. The marauders caught snips of what the people were saying.  
  
".Just found out today. Of course I didn't believe a word of it. Thought there was no such thing as magic. But then a really big man came by to talk to us. Peter will be attending school at Wart Hogs. No that wasn't it, Hogwarts. Funny name if you ask me. Of course we're going to let him go."  
  
The marauders thought their ears were deceiving them. Were the hearing things? They thought the guests coming were muggles. Well I guess this boy was a muggle born and going to be in James, Sirius, Lily and Remus's grade. He didn't look like he would be in Gryffindor, like they all knew they would be. They had found out Lily was a witch years ago. If Hogwarts didn't except her, they were berserk.  
  
".And these are our neighbors, James, Lily, Romulus, and Sirius." Mr. Manston pointed to each and the each waved friendly. "Believe it or not," Mr. Manston continued. "They all go to Hogwarts as well. Romulus is a sixth year, and James, Lily and Sirius are first years. There is Remus too, but he is sick today, poor lad."  
  
Lily, Sirius and James all decided to continue with their plot anyway, as the people seemed to be as Hooliganish as they come. By the end of the night all three "Pettigrews" had pink noses from the biting teacups, couldn't find their keys and were submerged deep into the reading books. As the house was completely quiet and the books would keep those people in line for some time, the marauders decided to retire. The said goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Manston and walked the whole three blocks to their houses, which happened to be right in a row. The wished each other good night and went off into their dreamland, only to be awoken tomorrow by a sharp scream.  
  
A/N: Woo hoo, I thought that chapter went quite well. Although it wasn't quite as long. I have to go to bed, I need to get good sleep. But I get donuts tomorrow in School. We're learning about Otto Von Bismarck so we get Bismarck donuts and hot chocolate tomorrow. It will be hot! ~fearless 


End file.
